BB meets PK
by SilverFang-Anime
Summary: just another day for the bladers but this won't be just a ordinary day. when trwo beyblades crates a portel and sends two teams into another world things become abit crazy and make matters worst their bitbeast are out.


Chapter 1-The blading event and the portel

Rei, Kai, Tyson, Max, kenny, and Hilary were staying at hotel they were taking it easy but practicing their blading skills Because of kai no dout. Rei, max, and hilary were in the lobby waiting for the others that was getting tyson up who over slept again.

"Tyson are you ever going to wake up!" Kenny said with frustration.

"Not now gramp's 15 more minutes. (snore)" Tyson said rolling over.

"Tyson! UP!" Kenny said with frastration. he pulled the blankets away from tyson.

"Hey kenny we have no time lets just leave sleeping beauty behind" Kai said in a cold tone, with this arms cross and back against the wall.

"Now wait kai we don't need to leave him right kenny?" Dizzi said.

"Ya. Hmmmmmm... I got it!" Kenny went up to tyson's ear. "Ohhhh Tyssoonn... FOOD!"

Tyson bolted up in a flash holding a fork and a spoon in each hand.

"WERE'S THE FOOD! WERE'S THE FOOD!" tyson said with delight. He looked like he was sugar high like max.

Kenny laughed at the near sigh of tyson.

"Well good morning mister sun shine." said Dizzi.

"What time is it?" tyson said.

"only 8:40 tyson." Dizzi informed him.

"Oh Well good night" tyson said rolling back in to bed graping his covers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tyson you can't sleep now! Our beyblade battle is in 20 minutes!" Kenny shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why didn't you tell!" Before Kenny answered that tyson was already getting changed.

"Well I'm not going to wait here much less watch him get dressed, well I will be waiting for you two down stairs." kai left the room and went down stairs in a cold manner.

Rei was waiting on the bus waiting for kenny and tyson.

Kai walked on when hilary asked "Is tyson up let?"

kai responded "Last time i check his big head made a face plant on the ground."

_5 minutes later..._

Kenny and Tyson were tiered from running down stairs but they made it to the bus just it time before it left.

"Wow that was the close one guys are you ok?" max said.

"ya were fine" Kenny said.

"so is their any food left?" Tyson said. he looked like a dog that had not eaten in two days.

"sorry tyson me and rei had already eaten the food" Max said.

"WWWAAAHHHHHH NO FOOD!" Tyson cried out. "I WAN'T FOOD"

Everybody sweatdroped (-kai)

_Beyblade stadiom_

They finely arrived at the stadium tyson was still whined about having no food. Nobody listened.

"And now, for our first match of the tournament!" People cheered though out the stadium as the announcer said. "Team Bladebreackes VS The white Tigers team!"

"Hi I'm with With in the staidom! I'm Brad Best with my partner in Beyblading, AJ Topper!" the announcer voices over the speakers, went throughout the stadium. "Today is a great day for a beyblade battle to be won by either Teams!"

"Yes siriy Brad both team will be battleing against each other to see who is the best off the best!"

"Ya! But I already now its going to be the bladebreackes!"

"Uh, Brad? We're not supposed to take favorites."

"Oh yeah! Um... sorry!"

"Well anyways, first up is kevin from the white tigers" They showed his stats and bitbeast as he walks up to the dish.

"For the Bladebreakers is Max! He and his bitbeast Draciel are he to do some blading!" They showed Maxies stats and the highper active boy leapted up to the stadium.

"3 ... 2 ... 1! LET IT RIIIIIIIP!" jazzman said over the microphone.

Both bladers called out their bitbeast and chagered at each other.

"Go Draciel!" Max called out his bitbeast.

"Galman! Attack!" kevin shouted.

A blast was herd thoughout the staidum and smoke was every were. After a minute the smoke cleared and reviled Max's blade was still spinning, kevin's had stoped.

"And The winner is MAX!" Jazzman announced.

"Yay!" Max hoped jumped up and down cheerfully.

kevin picked up his blade and walked over to the benches and sat down with out a sound.

"okay next up is Gary" brad said.

"And for team Bladebreakers is Rei!" AJ ignored Brad. he cheered with the rest of the crowd.

"He's one of the better bladers at this tournament and he has hardly ever lost a match for the time I've known him as a blader." AJ added.

"In 3 ... 2 ... 1! LET IT RIIIIIIIP!"

both bladers lunched their blades at each other. The match ended just as quickly for Rei it also ended quickly for Kai when he went up to face Mariah. (no they did not lose)

"And now for this without a doubt quick match, Lee of the white tigers will be squaring off against Tyson from the Bladebreakers Team!"

Tyson and Lee stepped up their lunchers and blades.

"Ok with out ferther a do lets begin!" Jazzman shouted. the crowed cheered.

"In 3 ... 2 ... 1! LET IT RIIIIIIIP!"

Both bladers attacked each other. Tyson and lee calling their bitbeast out and called out their attackes.

"Go dragoon! Storm Attack!"

"Go Galeon! Dark Thunder!"

The blades went for the attack. The Bitbeast out and collied at each other Wind and Black thunder was every were at the beyblade stadium. Then a bright blue light came out of nowhere. Both bladers had to turn away because of the light and their blades vanished.

"What the is heck going on?" yelled Tyson.

The light grew bigger. Suddenly both teams started to be dragged in by the light. It had mad a wind suction and was pulling everything towards it.

Lee groaned when he started to slide near it. he struggled against the force as he reached for the ground but could not get a grip on it.

"Lee hang on!" shouted Mariah.

Lee looked up to see her reaching out her hand to him gary was holding on to the bench and kevin was in the middle.

"TYSON!" Max shouted he could not get to tyson in time. he was picked off the ground and got suceed in.

"NO TYSON!" Kenny screamed.

The crowed had their eyes closed and hanged on to anything that was bolted down.

The wind was getting stronger by the minute. Kai looked at the Benches as the bolts started to come off. "Crud!" he growled "Everbody! Hold on!" Kai shouted to everybody.

All snapped. The bladebreackers and The White tigers were pulled into the light and vanished. Seconds later the light also vanished from the stadium everyone looked at the blade dish nothing and nobody was their.

Both teams screamed as they fell in the tunnel below.

* * *

Silvar: I'm so proud of myself. 

Kai: Proud! Your just a self centered person with a bad attatued.

Silvar: -twich, twich- THAT'S IT KAI! (Takes out a frying pan)

Kai: O.o

Silver: (Hits kai with frying pan)

kai: (knocked out) X.X

Tyson: o.o

Max: Oo'

Rei: ok then

Silver: well please reveiw :D

Tyson: R&R


End file.
